


3500 degrees

by calebwidogast



Series: adventures on the ss sssn [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Nonbinary Scarlet David, i polyship them but its not very evident in this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: scarlet and sun decide to take one for the team, get up early, and make breakfast for once





	3500 degrees

sun stood by scarlet, peering over their shoulder at the instructions on the box. "how long do these need to go in the oven? i want them to be done before sage and neptune get up."

scarlet's eyes found the baking time quickly. "20 minutes."

"that's way too long! sage is definitely gonna be up by then." sun said, picking back up the muffin mix and stirring it. "..maybe not neptune, but still."

"well..." scarlet trailed off, at a loss. "i dunno what we're supposed to do. let's just hope they both sleep in, i g- wait, okay, hear me out. it says 20 minutes at 350 degrees, right?"

"i didn't know you could read. good job, dude." sun snorted.

"shut up. if we can bake these muffins at 350 in  _ twenty  _ minutes, then-"

"-then when we set the oven to 3500 degrees, they'll-"

"no." said a sleepy voice from the hall. scarlet and sun both looked over to find sage standing there, his hand covering his face in either disbelief or frustration. probably both.

"y- no, you! go back to bed, this was a surprise!" sun said, setting down the bowl on the counter and side-stepping to block it. "you can come back in two minutes!"

"i'm not letting you burn the dorm down, guys." sage sighed, taking his hand from his face. he looked nearly as tired as he sounded, still blinking sleep from his eyes. "even though the oven won't get that hot, i don't think trying this is going to go well."

"sun's team leader. you can't tell him how to make muffins, sage." scarlet said, setting down the box and crossing their arms. "that's just out of line." they turned their nose up, a smile playing on their face.

"the first s definitely stands for me and we all know it." sage replied, walking over to make sure the oven was still set to 350. "sun only got to be leader because they decided that's how we'd pronounce the team name."

sun chuckled. "i'll let you be leader from now on, no complaints, if you let us bake these muffins in two minutes."

"tempting, but no. they won't bake like that. you'll just burn the kitchen down." sage said, picking up the box from behind scarlet and gazing over the instructions. "and you know neptune will stay in bed until someone drags him out. we've got plenty of time."

"fine. but you don't get to help. these are gonna be the best muffins you've ever had because you didn't have to make them, for once." scarlet told him, taking the bowl from sun.

"yeah, you kind of thwarted our 'surprise breakfast in bed' plan, but it'll still be good." sun grinned, turning to find the oven mitts.

"i don't think i trust you two enough to go back to bed until the muffins are out of the oven, but i can act surprised if you want." sage suggested, a smile growing on his face.

"kind of you." scarlet snorted, now scraping the muffin batter into each of the holes in the pan. "your acting's not great, though."

"it's the thought that counts, scar." sun said, throwing an oven mitt at the back of their head. they let out a startled yelp, and sun laughed, "oh, sorry, thought you were looking."

sun came back over to pick up the oven mitt off the floor. "scarlet, why are you only wearing one sock?"

scarlet looked curiously at their own feet. "hm. dunno, didn't notice. stop looking at my feet."

the two joked back and forth for a couple moments until the holes in the pan had all been filled, and the tray set in the oven. scarlet set a timer for 20 minutes.

"see, sage, we've got this handled." sun smiled proudly, wearing the oven mitts as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"mmm... you're lucky i'm as tired as i am." sage decided. "just keep an eye on them while they're in the oven. and don't forget to turn it off when you take them out."

"got it." scarlet turned on the oven light and looked through the clear front window. "nothing exciting yet."

sage rolled his eyes and turned back toward the hall. "very funny. i mean it though." he stifled a yawn and continued, "be careful."

"only 'cause you asked so nicely." sun said, hopping up to sit on the counter. "go back to bed."

sage gave a halfhearted wave in reply and shuffled back down the hall to the bedroom. yawning, he decided as long as they didn't burn the dorm down, he was alright with being treated to breakfast every once in a while.


End file.
